


A Teaspoon of Magic

by goldenlapis



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M, Witch AU, i think i butchered mika's accent i'm so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 17:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20012338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenlapis/pseuds/goldenlapis
Summary: Mao looked up, shocked to be defended, and his green eyes were met with shimmering jewels of amber and lapis, gentle streams of glitter shining deep within them. He took a moment to inspect the eyes of the other two, blood red and honey glowing in the same mystical way, and suddenly it struck him that magic users really did live amongst humans.- - -ESO Round 2 Entry; for prompt #123!





	A Teaspoon of Magic

“What. Stop thAT.” The boy’s voice echoed throughout the quiet cavern, located less than a mile into the forest but hidden well behind brush and trees in the area. He was carefully pouring various liquids into a flask which resulted in a gentle light from the mixture, dying the inhabitants of the cave in pale blue.

“Wehh?! ‘m not doin’ anythin’, Nakkun!” came a second voice, less hushed and rather whiny, echoing louder within the cave. His shadow moved away from the first boy, and he peaked out of the cave. “I jus’ wanted ta watch you, it looks fun!”

The sun was long since set and the moon was reaching its peak, indicating the time to be roughly 3am. The low voice spoke again.

“I am awaRE. You’re my apprentice, are you nOT? That should also mean you know when to stay awAY...perhaps I was a fool to assume any differeNT.” He sighed, but motioned that the taller boy reenter the cave. “It is almost tiME, you knOW?”

“Oohh~!” He waltzed back over to the table where the flasks were glowing a far brighter, stronger blue than normal chemistry experiments could ever create. A tinge of burnt sugar spread through the air, alerting the two that the magic was working.

“I have my book, so just stand back, alrigHT? There are multiple people who would attack me if you were to be huRT.”

“Eh- really? I’ll listen ta ya, but that doesn’t sound right~” He backed up a few steps, keeping note of the light reflecting on their faces. He thought for a moment that they should be concerned, not wearing any masks, but he trusted Natsume enough to overlook his thought. He was but a doll, anyways; thinking didn’t suit him.

Natsume’s eyes flicked over to Mika, then back to his flasks and the pulsing light. He flipped a few pages in his book before they began to fly by, his magic touch landing him on page 143, the location of a love spell. It was a commission; Natsume and Mika both knew better than to rely on magic to fuel their relationships with humans, but many did not, allowing him a business that was helpful to their daily life.

Before he could recite the spell, however, the two heard the calling of crows in the forest, a sign that the brush was being moved about. They paused, listening to see if it was simply an animal, or if some humans had come upon their hideout. A small giggle carried on the winds told them of their intruders.

“Fufu~ehehe~he-help this is too funny-” a voice called out, his smile bright and fangs shining wildly despite the moon being hidden by the trees above them. Ritsu was sat on Mao’s back, as per usual, though his cackle was accompanied by the tired grunts of his mount.

“Ritchan, you can’t be this loud!! It was stupid of me to accept this dare in the first place, are you really expecting anything to be in that cave? I doubt there’s even any bats-let alone ‘grand treasure to those who desire it.’ I don’t even want it!” Mao huffed, walking forwards despite his words. Perhaps in the depths of his mind he hoped Ritsu was right, but there was realistically nothing proving his delusional childhood friend correct.

“Ah. This is quite the predicameNT.” Natsume’s voice was hollow as he analyzed the voices growing nearer, only vaguely recognizing them as students from their school. He didn’t tell Mika this, instead flipping through his book silently.  
“Mmph, Nakkun~ ‘s not nice to leave me in th’ dark,” Mika whined, not really caring enough to push but still finding joy in bothering his friend. Natsume turned to him with a catlike grin, his golden eyes bright in the light of the potion.

“Why, it’s rather unlike you to pRY. I will tell you, howevER; I̴̗͆ ̶̤͋w̷̠͝į̷̏l̸͓̍l̴̨̍ ̷̖̈́s̷̜͝i̶̠̋m̷̫̿p̶̒͜l̷̗̈́ŷ̴̖ ̵̭͠w̶̧̅ì̵͓p̶̠̈́e̶̯̋ ̸͚̇t̴͖͝h̸̙̓e̶̦̚i̶̗͑r̶̼͒ ̶̘̌m̸̲̔e̷̪̅m̴̝̕o̸̩̿r̵̥͂ĭ̸͓e̸͉̊s̴̳̓.̶̘͒ ”

“Ehhh?? Are they that important?!”

“Ahhh...you will see in due tiME.” Natsume retorted, resuming his search for the recipe for a spell of memory wipe. He had used it before, so he knew of its simplicity, but figured it was always smarter to be certain rather than guess. Two additional rose petals in a love potion created poison, after all.

The two boys grew ever closer, to the point where Mika heard Mao’s feet crunching the twigs and fallen leaves beneath him. Mika moved further into the cave, watching Natsume begin the amnesia spell as he eyed the entrance to the cavern.

“W-wait, Ritsu? I think the cave is glowing?!” Mao shrieked, his hold on Ritsu loosening to the point where the vampire fell to the ground.  
“Maa~kun! That hurt!” the boy wailed, getting up from the ground with a betrayed expression and placing his head on the shorter’s shoulder. Mao looked at him and giggled, before pointing in the direction of the cave.  
“I didn’t think you would be right, but look, Ritchan! The cave is blue!” Mao’s eyes shone as he spoke, his quiet whisper filled with the excitement of a child, a feeling he hadn’t gotten to experience in a while. “Let’s keep going! You can walk if we hold hands, right?”

“Mhm, mhm~ Sure. Bold words coming from someone who was ju~st doubting me, wouldn’t you agree, Maa~kun?” His words came bitterly but his smile was soft, and he took Mao’s hand in his as they moved closer.

Mika and Natsume sat patiently in wait for their approachers, save Mika’s intense fidgeting, and the swish of Natsume’s potions as he added the final touches to his creation.

“Hmm, this will work, I belieVE. Luckily, we both know where they liVE, so we may return them safeLY, heheh~” came Natsume’s voice, breaking the silence and causing Mika to jump slightly.

“N-Nakkun, what does that even mean?!?” Mika’s eyes were wide as his question was answered without Natsume’s poetic speech, two pairs of eyes glaring into their cave.

“H..huh…?” Mao was the first to speak of the two, his eyes flicking rapidly and a mixture of excitement, fear, and realization sat on his features. Ritsu broke their joined hands to make fake goggles around his eyes, beginning to laugh.

“Ohoho~ I see why the rumors were so realistic, then?” He lowered his hands, a sharp grin betraying his knowledge of the cave. “Vampires know everything, Na~tsu~me~”

Natsume inhaled quickly, a hissing sound being heard throughout the cave. “Ugh. I told you this would be problematIC, Mika-kUN.”

Mika simply stared at the intruders, completely unable to form a sentence further than “Uh huh.” Countless thoughts filled his head, and his ears rang, his blood rushing to his face as he tried to control his emotions.

_ Not-why-anyone but them!! It seems like Ritsu-kun was aware, so why did he have to drag Isara-kun into this?! This is unfair! _

Natsume noticed his apprentice’s inner turmoil and placed the potion in his hand back on his small, wooden worktable. His head shook slightly as he spoke. “Mika-kUN, I won’t wipe their memory if you do not desire iT. Besides,” he eyed Ritsu, who was still snickering to himself, “it will not work on the vampiRE.”

“Uh..um..what is going on, exactly?” Mao awkwardly looked around the room, his eyes landing on Ritsu and Natsume before meeting and lingering on Mika’s. Mika felt his cheeks grow rosier by the second and he broke their gaze, leaving Mao even more confused than he was already. “Ritsu…?”

“Oh, Maa~kun~ Did you never believe the stories of fairies and witches, of vampires and werewolves, that we were always told as children? Though many from tales are not real, magic at its core is~” He reached up and poked Mao’s forehead, a crooked but pleasant smile on his face, as though he were teasing a child. Mao’s eyes crossed as he followed the path of Ritsu’s hand, eliciting a light giggle from Ritsu and Natsume as he grew more embarrassed.

“A-ah!! You two, don’t tease ‘im!!” Mika’s voice cracked and he blushed further, burying his head in his hands for a moment before gaining the confidence to speak again. “Isara-kun didn’ grow up around stuff like this! Don’t judge ‘im!”

Mao looked up, shocked to be defended, and his green eyes were met with shimmering jewels of amber and lapis, gentle streams of glitter shining deep within them. He took a moment to inspect the eyes of the other two, blood red and honey glowing in the same mystical way, and suddenly it struck him that magic users really did live amongst humans.

Memories of him and Ritsu from years past started flooding his mind, little things that had happened and been confusing becoming clear as he realized the reasons behind them. He also started to make sense of his classmates’ actions, their quiet incantations before lessons or the slightly-too quick movements they had when reading hitting him in a shockwave. His head spun, not due to the information but rather the conditions they were delivered in-the middle of the night, in a dimly lit and very humid cave-resulting in him teetering into Ritsu’s grasp.

“Ah~ I think that may have been a bit too much for Maa~kun. Natsume, if you want to, you can use the potion now~? It might make things easier on-”

“Noo!! Please, Nakkun, please don’t!! Ah..er...Ritsu-kun, if ya would grant m’ yer blessin’, I don’t mind carin’ for him!!” Mika’s eyes watered, his emotion and drive to protect Mao very clearly evident in his gentle features. 

Ritsu blinked a few times, the words  _ ‘grant me your blessing’  _ echoing in his head. “Ahah~ Mikarin~ you don’t need my blessing? I’m not Maa~kun’s dad, and I’m not your competition either~” Ritsu snarked, furthering the blush that had spread on Mika’s features.

“An unused potion, what a wasTE,” Natsume’s voice came quietly, calculating, and he moved around the cave to see if he could properly contain it. “Ahah!”

After pouring the liquid into a bottle, Natsume seemed to come back to the state of the room, and lulled for a moment over Mika’s proposition. He nodded. “Mhm, I do believe that Mika-kun would be a good choiCE. He specializes in healing spells, after aLL. Plus,” he turned to Ritsu, talking in a whisper and punctuating his sentence with a devilish wink, “I think they could use some time together.”

* * *

Mao’s eyes met dim lights as they slowly cracked open, revealing a cramped room with a plant aesthetic. Though the walls were not green, multiple pots and hung shrubbery filled the room, and Mao was left with an increasing number of questions as he gazed at his surroundings. 

A small gasp entered his ears when his eyes landed on the opposite side of the room, a pair of mismatched ones meeting his joyfully.

“Ah!! Isara-kun, yer awake now~! ‘M so glad, I was real worried!” Mika’s peppy voice sounded loud in the quiet room, but the burst of energy was appreciated and Mao smiled at him. “You’ve been out fer like...6 hours? It’s still mornin’, only about nine or ten o’clock~!”

“Ugh..have I? I’m glad it’s not a school night, dealing with Ritsu would have been a huge problem...ah-Kagehira? Have you been here the whole time?” Mao sounded shocked asking his question, looking up sheepishly as though guilty that he hadn’t put the details together earlier.

“Oh? Yeah-I have! Don’t feel bad though, I really wanted ta! It was quite peaceful actually, yer face looks so soft when you sleep~”

“Eh? M-my face?? Were you watching me that closely?!” Mao sputtered, a blush spreading across his face that transferred to Mika as the words he spoke set in. Suddenly, the room seemed much brighter, an awkward but safe atmosphere settling between the two.

Mika was first to break their eye contact, looking down towards the entwined hands on his lap. Still staring away, he spoke softly. “Hrmm, ‘m real sorry you had to deal with such shock last night. Nakkun and I weren’t aware anyone would find us, but it seems yer Ritsu-kun is really receptive to magic.”

Mao sighed. “Ahh..yeah, I had a feeling that kid was more that he seemed. We’ve been friends for so long I eventually gave up trying to learn anything new; we just experience it all together! I’m surprised I overlooked such a thing but I guess I do tend to be quite dense, ahaha~”

“Aha~ I mean, ‘re not really supposed to reveal our powers? So I’d say that Ritsu-kun was just trying ta protect ya! Don’t overthink it~” Mika consoled, knowing well that the three of them could get in huge trouble if their parents learned of Mao’s new knowledge.

As the two talked on, Natsume and Ritsu sat at Natsume’s breakfast table, a quaint wood-inspired room that felt warm despite the cool temperature of the house. Ritsu assumed it was another trick of magic, especially considering Natsume’s tendency to implement it into his daily life.

“They’re been chatting for quite a while, have they nOT?” Natsume said lightly, glad that his friend was actually making proper conversation with the object of his long-held desire.

“Mhmm~ Na~tsume, did you do that on purpose?”

“Did I do whAT?”

“Make it easy to identify yourselves? Did you know that Maa~kun and I were doing a dare, so you wanted an easy way to attempt to cupid your way between Mikarin and Maa~kun?” Ritsu inquired, a smile playing at his lips even though he sounded doubtful in his own words.

“Ah. No, unfortunately I am not yOU. Although I pride myself on my abilitiES, I am not skilled nor powerful enough to shield my magic from outsideRS. It is quite amazing you and Sari-kun found uS; you are truly a geniUS.”

“Oh, yuck. Don’t call me that, it’s too similar to a specific bug I would rather not discuss when my mood is so bright. But~ thank you for the compliments~ I worked ve~ry hard to get to this point, you know! It was a struggle to not let Maa~kun realize, too, I love him but he’s completely like a mom.”

Natsume chuckled as Ritsu rolled his eyes, taking an angry bite out of a sandwich. Natsume opened his mouth to speak, but Ritsu’s voice, in a gentler tone, beat him to it.

“You know, it’s really interesting. I know Mikarin has been interested in Maa~kun for a while, but Maa~kun recently started showing similar feelings? I already have someone, so I’ve been supporting him, but I just wanted to check~ Nothing funny was used, right~?” Though his voice was soft, his eyes were sharp, a fiery red burning holes in Natsume’s peripherals.

“Of course nOT.” Natsume put a deflective hand up, emphasising his words. “I realize my reputation is not necessarily the cleaneST, but Mika-kun is a very good and lawful bOY. He would never forgive me if I interfered, and his bad side is something I ever wish to viEW.”

Ritsu closed his eyes, and the intense color began to fade. When his eyes were revealed again, they were his normal red, save the mild shine, and he nodded. “Al~right, thank you, Natsume~ I’m gonna go give the lovebirds a word of advice, I wanna get out of here~”

The two stood up and shared a smile before parting, Ritsu heading to Natsume’s plant room while the cat-eyed magician stayed back to clean the kitchen.

Within the room, the two boys were no longer flushed and quiet, but having a rather animated conversation about light, and the glimmering shapes that it could make in reflections. Ritsu’s entrance posed no obstacle and they kept talking as though he had never entered, something that would have annoyed him beyond control had it not been two of his dearest friends. 

Ritsu sighed happily when he noticed the way Mao’s eyes lit up around Mika, always shining in bright rays of admiration and wonder, and leaned against the doorframe as they concluded the topic.

Mao was the first to acknowledge his presence. “Mm, Ritchan, what’s up?” he asked roughly, though he maintained a soft smile as he looked towards Mika.

“Not to be the bearer of bad news~ but I think we should get going~? Natsume seems busy today, and I have to meet Secchan soon~” He smirked, a fang poking out as his hands rose to his mouth in a megaphone shape. He whispered into them, “Maybe you two can do something today too~ Don’t waste your precious day off~!”

With his final comment, both Mika’s and Mao’s composure slipped away, resulting in the two sharing a very awkward stare, cough, and deep blush. If there was one thing the two held in common, Ritsu noted, it was their ability to develop and hold a blush for a super long time. He thought it was the funniest thing he had ever seen.  _ Those two are perfect for each other~ _

* * *

After thanking and parting from Natsume, and later Ritsu, Mika and Mao found themselves at the train station, with nearly no money nor any idea of what to do with their time. Mika looked around carefully, then made a suggestion to Mao.

“I don’ have much money, but if ya like, we can go back to my house! I would like to say I have the  _ magic _ touch for cooking, heh heh~” Mika smiled brightly, his own pair of fangs showing joyfully. Mao laughed at his pun, and nodded, shaking his head in agreement.

“I would love to~!”

Despite their plan, the two sat on the couch for just a moment before moving to the kitchen. This moment turned into a few hours, however, as the fatigue that Mika and Mao had accumulated from their hectic night started to build up, causing them both to fall into the quiet drift of sleep.

Mika was the first to wake, and he noticed to his absolute sadness that it was already past eight and they had spent their entire day off sleeping. Mika buried his head in his hands, ashamed for his mistake, before he looked over to Mao, who was curled up opposite him.

_ Ahh..he’s so cute, just like a squirrel~! I love him so much… _ Mika thought longingly, before putting his hand out to brush stray hairs out of Mao’s closed eyes.

His movements were slow, gentle, and before he knew it light green orbs met his, a soft pink dusting his cheeks. Mika tensed, but left his hand where it sat in Mao’s hair, before the resting boy grabbed Mika’s hand and brought it to his mouth.

He looked up concerned, eyes and head tilted in a way of asking wordless permission, to which Mika simply nodded, his mouth parted slightly. Mao then planted a soft kiss on Mika’s knuckles, causing a flutter in Mika’s stomach.

Mao stared into Mika’s eyes as he entwined their hands, Mao’s calloused fingers fitting well with Mika’s thin ones, the perfect blend of difference and similarity. Mao watched as the glitter behind Mika’s irises pulsed stronger, his face promptly lighting up with an idea.

“Ah!! Isara-kun, I think I have somethin’ that can make it up ta ya for not doin’ anythin’ today! Come on, let’s go let’s go~” Mika kept their hands together as he helped Mao to his feet, before sprinting full-force to the back door. Mao’s eyes took a second to adjust but he followed Mika out, finding the two of them standing at the entrance of a forest.

“My house backs up to a forest, ‘s real cute! Unlike the other one, this one’s real small, but there’s a place I think you might enjoy!”

“I’m excited, then~! If you think it’ll be worth it then I would follow you anywhere~” Mao said, and Mika flushed. He knew Mao wouldn’t be able to make out his color in the dark, but the warmth was there, and he giggled.

“Ah, ya really are quite oblivious, Isara-kun~! I love that about ya, though~” Mika smiled to himself, happy to get it truly out there for Mao, but he left no opportunity for response as he lead Mao into the forest.

After passing between a few dozen trees and over a small hill, the two arrived at a small creek, the quiet sounds of splashing water and crickets creating a serene atmosphere. Mika carefully lead Mao to an old log, seemingly used as a bench, and the two sat next to each other, hands still firmly connected.

“This is my secret spot~!” Mika announced proudly, his voice hushed but still booming from his excitement. “This is also th’ place where I practice my magic. I figured...since we told ya, it would be safe to show ya a few things~”

Mao’s heart rate started to pick up as he thought about getting to see real magic, and he smiled brightly. “I mean, if you want to show me, of course! I would love to see! Thank you for entrusting such a secret to me, I’m sure it’s a beautiful sight, Kagehira!”

Mika smiled back. “‘f course! A-also, if ya want, ya can call me Mika! I don’t mind if ‘s you, I think.” His voice stuttered but his earnesty was not missed, and Mao immediately responded.

“I would love to, Mika~! And of course, you can call me ‘Mao’ too, a first name basis really is much closer~”

Mika’s smile grew larger, but just as fast as it had grown it started to fade. He spoke softly, and seriously, a tone of warmth still present in his voice. “I don’ wanna hurt ya, so ‘m gonna be very careful with my magic~! Don’t let the serious atmosphere scare ya, ‘m jus doin’ my best~”

Mao nodded, releasing Mika’s hand to allow him to focus. Mika stood up next to the water and touched it, watching tiny drops fall from his finger back into the creek. Fireflies began to appear in the area, furthering the mystical show that was about to take place in front of him.

Mika raised his arms and flowing rows of light because to move in the pond, following the command of his fingers. He pushed them upwards and out, creating a fine mist of glowing water above them, simulating a starry night sky. His fingers twitched slightly and the orbs reformed, creating shapes within the stars; first a squirrel, then a star, and finally a word: “Mao.”

His arms then fell, slowly, and the lights began to go out. Once completely dimmed, the water droplets fell, sprinkling both of their heads and arms with a light spray of water. Before Mika could sit down, however, Mao rose to his feet, his eyes glowing and tears streaming down his face.

“I-I’m not really sure why I’m crying, but that was so beautiful, and amazing, and bright-Thank you for letting me witness such a sight!!” Mao piped, shaking but so unbelievably happy. Mika reached out and wiped his tears, and Mao allowed his head to rest in Mika’s hand.

“‘f course, Mao!! Magic is one of the biggest parts of my life, I’d be a fool to not show ya!” Mika pushed Mao’s hair aside again, smiling as he leaned forward.

As their lips touched gently, Mika’s only thought was that despite the lack of stars in the sky, Mao was brighter than any star. They sighed happily before separating and sitting down again, deciding to spend the night under the moon and trees, pretending as though they were the only beings in the universe.

**Author's Note:**

> so~! I hope you all enjoyed!!
> 
> since this is my second entry for ESO, I wanted to write a lot more(especially since I had more time), so I kind of went wild with this prompt? mikamao is one of my most treasured rarepairs so I really hope I did them justice!
> 
> I finished this at like, 5am, and I uploaded this without proofing, so I am SO SORRY if there are mistakes/inconsistencies with the writing!! even if there are I hope it was an enjoyable ride~


End file.
